To Protect the Ones We Love We Go to Extreme Ends
by Raksha Souza
Summary: What happens when The Saint Clouds want only Chloe and to protect the ones she loves she fakes her death.Derek left behind broken she cant help but return and when the wrong person finds out shes alive can they keep it a secret from him?Or will he be savd
1. Plan

**Plan**

**A.N) So I had this story stuck in my head for DAYS and I tell you again in this story NO ONE DIES but there is a twist to that...**

**while writing this I listened to I cant be tamed by Miley Cyrus and no I dont love or like her but this is a song I can relate to.**

**Chloes POV**

It had been three weeks since I had killed I shivered at the thought. I was waiting in the bush for Derek to come back ten minutes had passed since I told him he could go for his wolfy run. I saw a flash of black as he returned to check on me before running off again. I sighed getting up I walked to a tree near his pile of clothes. I grabbed the first branch swinging up a little to easy I loved climbing. I remembered how my mom did too and we would go into the woods when I was younger to climb nearly everything trees and cliffs whatever was available. I climbed up the tree fast before Derek could come back and howl or start to change back. I had picked a tall tree sitting on the top unstable branch I looked down. Heights didn't scare me never have but looking down at the scene beneath me I could've cried. It was beautiful not far from the clearing was a small creek with a green bank on the edge I wanted to go there but I knew Derek would get worried and I would probably get lost looking. I noticed the black wolf Derek jumping the creek I knew I should start down but it was so pretty up there. I looked back down as the wolf stopped at where I was sitting a few minutes ago. Nose to the ground he sniffed to the bottom of the tree. He sat looking up I barely heard his whimper. Looking a last time at the creek I started climbing down. I reached him a few moments before the covulsions began. I sat beside him the changes were getting faster and he no longer threw up or screamed at them but I could tell they hurt just as much he was just getting used to them. I smiled and rubbed the crooking his back as his wolf hair recided and his bones turned into the Derek I could kiss. He looked over at me and I was memerized by his emerald green eyes, "Derek?"

"Ya?" his voice was croaky,

"I love you," I whispered it and his head cocked,

"I love you too," I smiled, "Chlo," I looked up it wasn't a question I tried to raise an eyebrow and he laughed at me. I grinned leaning I kissed him he kissed me back for a minute before pushing me away lightly,

"What is it?"

"Cloths," he got up and I blushed god how could I be such an idiot, "I'm gonna change." I looked away and he laughed,

"It's not funny," I muttered,

"Yeah it is," he said sitting behind me pulling me in his legs on either side of me. I frowned I wished I had more control when he teased me,

"Your changes are getting longer huh," he nodded slightly I barely noticed it,

"Soon I won't even need you along," he smiled and I sent a smile back but on the inside my heart froze in a block of ice. He didn't want me here? I sighed getting up I pulled him back to the hotel. I bid him goodnight closing the door of my room in his sad shocked face. I went to my bed and found my dairy missing from under my pillow I searched for it before I tore threw Toris stuff. I took Aunt Laurens extra key and snuck into the boys room. Quietly I opened Dereks room to see him reading it!,

"Derek!" I squeled running over I yanked it out of his hands,

"Chloe this is the boys room," he said smerking,

"This," I said holding up the diary, "is mine!" I practically growled at him he just chuckled. He got off the bed walked over to me he leaned down and kissed me slow and steady sending my heart racing,

"So you dream about me huh?' I blushed, "it's ok Chlo." I loved that nickname it was suductive coming out of his lips. God I had to stop thinking bout that! I turned on my heels storming off to my room.

I woke when I felt someone put weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes Dereks face was inches from mine his eyes bore into mine. I kissed him quick and he sat up letting me notice he was stradeling me. I frowned,

"So you didn't miss me then?" I glared and he laughed more. I looked at his shirt it was black but tight showing his abs. I poked him until he got off. Pulling on tight jeans Dereks favorite on me and a dark black tight black sweater with a turtle neck it was tight and showed off the curves I had gotten since puberty. I was actually surprised when Tori and I found out I was a B cup. Derek hadn't noticed but he would love me no matter what I looked like now or in the future. I smiled Kit had told Derek and I about the mate thing Derek had pulled away for a few days until I had cornered him and kissed him. Ever since then he was always with me. Today we were all going to a cabin in the White Woods. Funny name how there was no snow yet. Derek picked me up swinging me over his shoulder he picked up my bed running me out of the house. I laughed as I bounced when he ran down the stairs. The car ride was short because I slept while Derek ran his finger through my hair until he hit a knot then he would brush it out with his fingers gently. I smelt amazing the wooded smell you get after it just rained was my favorite and it was also Dereks. I had bought purfume like it but with a little spark Derek loved it he was always sniffing my neck or my room when I had just put it on but my favorite was when he would bury his nose in my hair after I had a shower. I smiled at the thought my eyes closed and Dereks arm circled my waist,

"You can't still be tired after all that sleeping," I smiled and winked at him,

"Your right but there isn't much else to do at this time of night,"

"Oh I can think of plenty," he whispered back huskly. I sighed as Toris eyes watched our embrace

"Kit what are the sleeping erangements cause it looks like to me that Chloe has picked Derek for tonight." I gapped at that and Kit looked over at us,

"Um alright but use protection son," I gasped even more as Tori laughed with Kit and Derek. I looked at Lauren she just nodded at me as if she knew this was coming. I noticed Simon slip away from the group, "not like we could keep you from not having se-"

"Kit I get it!" I didn't mean to snap and quickly apologized and he smiled accepting. Derek looked down at me then his eyes averted to Simons moving shape. It happened quickly something jumped out of the bushes by Simon. Derek screamed running after him with everyone else. I went to go after him. Something grabbed my waist pulling me back I saw Derek punch the figure standing over Simon. I went to scream before a gag was inserted into my mouth but I was too late.

**Dereks POV**

I was standing over this crook he was laughing now. Tori helped Simon up and I watched as she kicked the guy on the ground in the nuts. I winced remembering that I had to be nice to Tori not only cause she was a witch. The guy continued laughing. He mumbled something,

"Speak up!" I yelled at him he stopped laughing looking at me he sat up and I let him,

"It worked." I stared at him,

"What worked?" He kept his mouth shut and I swore. We waited a minute before he spoke up,

"Wheres you little strawberry blonde necro?" I snapped up looking around I noticed that a bunch had been turned up where there had obviouly been a scuffle. I turned back down on the guy,

"You tell me where she is NOW!" I screamed. He pointed behind me. Chloe stood there smiling she walked over,

"Derek I'm ok," I looked her up and down before I pulled her in for a hug. She sighed stepping away from me she looked at the guy on the ground, "John good to see you." I watched as she helped him up,

"Could've been quicker C took you long enough," John said I watched her laugh,

"Rod was a little stronger then I thought," John nodded at her and we all stood there waiting to be informed, "guys this is John he is good he teamed up with me to stop Rod who has been wanting to get Tori to steal her magic." John smiled and I frowned why wasn't I in on this plan,

"We couldn't tell you cause Rod had to belive I was on his side he was going to use C as bait and then suck the magic life out of Tori,"

"Where is he?" I asked,

"That what I was doing," Chloe said smiling, "it was difficult but I got a corpse to k-k-kill h-h-him," I thought her stutter was cute usually but that sentence didn't make it cute at all. I frowned and turned away from her. I stormed to a cabin slamming the door behind me.

**Chloes POV**

I sat with John in the woods. He was saying he could deal with Rods body and I let him take responsibility for it,

"John I need your help with something,"

"Anything for you C,"

"Good, I can't tell them the truth obviouly they can't know that the Saint Clouds want me," I heard John gulp at the name,

"Chloe I don't think that we should do operation B," I nodded,

"That why I chose operation D," John gasped,

"C I can't help you with that I just c-" I cut him off,

"I need you to get someone to kill me you are still an alley for the Edison Group," I shuddered at the name,

"You want to the tell the group that I think your unstabble and to k-k" I covered his mouth,

"Shh werewolf!" he mouthed it and I nodded he flushed,

"For real?" I shook my head and he sighed, "fine you win but this better work!"

"I need it too," I looked at the cabins, "they need to see it happen." I got up and left John to sneak away to make the phone call. Tomorrow was the day.


	2. Carrying Plan D Out

**Carrying Plan D Out**

**A.N) So here is Chapter 2 mostly the same except for the ending!**

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow was the day.<em>

**Dereks POV**

Chloe was acting strange kissing me more even in front of her aunt. I still couldn't believe she kept a secret from me. Last night when she came into the cabin we were supposed to share she called a truse and I had promised to forgive her. But that didn't stop me from worrying bout the future. It was almost four she kept glancing up at the clock expecting something. She got up leaving the main cabin I followed her until she went to the front where I couldn't see the outdoors because of the lack of windows there. I heard a scream jumping up off the couch I ran outside with Simon and Tori. Dad and Lauren joined us not that long after John was there too. I saw a shadow and the five of them followed me until me were in a clearing. On the other side stood a guy he was wearing shades and black shirt and pants.

"Hello," he hissed, "Derek good to see you again." We all stopped moving and he smiled it was creepy,

"How d-" his laugh inturupting me,

"Werewolf experiment duh," a girl said walking out of the shadows her bright orange eyes made Tori stumble back with revultion,

"What do you want?" Dad asked him,

"We want you to stay away become as much "human" as you can," my dad nodded,

"Deal," the creep smiled,

"John," I looked back at John waiting for his reply to mister creep guy, "good to see you." John went red,

"They s-s-sent y-y-you?" John stuttered, "Chris this isn't you stop before you do something you'll regret." The Chris guy laughed and I saw Simon shiver at it,

"Like what make you all watch as I kill you necro?" I froze he said he was going to kill Chloe my Chlo my mate my love my _**everything!**_

"What!" my voice broke. I saw Chris snap his finger and the girl stepped out of the shadows more her hair copper brown she put a gun in his hand,

"Step closer Derek and I shoot your brother," I stopped moving and decided how to kill him from here, "Lanky!" I heard a soft

"Yes sir?" from the woods,

"Come out with IT!" I flinched at the word it as Lanky stepped out of the shadows with Chloe she wasn't tied or gagged she was standing there letting the guy push her forwards, "ah girl there you are." I saw him walk towards her putting a hand on her cheek he said what I believed was 'Ready', "your very pretty Chlo but I am not a fan of your nickyname why don't we all call you Itty." Chris laughed and I growled I wanted to run over there and tear off his head.

"Bitch!" Chloe growled at him Chris stepped back taking the gun from the copper girl he kept it pointed at Simon though the only thing that kept my feet planted. I needed them both I just prayed I could get her out of this,

"Ah ah ah Itty I think we have a-"

"Chris! Stop!" John screamed at him. I saw Chris smile I heard the bang and jumped infront of Simon but nothing hit me I noticed Chris's hand at last the gun pointed somewhere else I followed its end to my mate lying on the ground a hole in her head blood everywhere. I felt sick _no not her anyone else not her not my mate __but could we take Simon dead?__ NO! Not my love or my family. __Too late._ My inner voices battled and I fell to my knees staring at her body. I heard someone say something and footsteps retreating.

**Chloes POV**

I saw my douple ganger shot we had made her so real with a spell and some magic the illusion was held up. Chris, Amalie and Jakey/Lanky retreated to let the Kit, Simon, Tori, Lauren and Derek think I was dead. Oh Derek I watched as a tear fell down his cheek he didn't fail me I knew that but did he? I watched as Simon walked over to my "body" falling beside it. Itty I laughed inside Chris had put that in for me. Not long after everyone joined Simon except for Derek who got up and left I carefully jumped tree to tree with ease until I was in a tree watching him pack his things. Kit walked in and caught him they yelled for a bit it was late and I replayed the scene I saw with Derek in wolf form two days ago. God I already missed him. Kit swore at Derek and left. I saw Derek sit on the bed just last night we had been snuggling on. I sighed and watched him cry for a bit longer before he pulled out my bag of stuff. I noticed how he was shocked at how little I had brought not knowing that most of it was in a pack hidden in the forest for me. He took what was left expecially my favorite sweater the one he loved on me. He folded then and placed them in the bag instead of shoving them in like he did his things I had left my Ipod there for him he like the games and he had used it more than me. I went back to my bag grabbing stuff I returned to the tree and slept there for the night. I woke when Derek slammed the door to the cabin he was grumbeling and joined the group. So much for a week in the woods they were already leaving I couldn't blame them I had just "died". I sighed and walked the other way to where Chris was waiting to drive me into town.

**Dereks POV**

When we returned from the cabins I went to Chloes room grabbing her diary I returned to my room. I had read the thing five times but her wrighting so familiar and the book smelled like her purfume. This was all I had left of her some clothes and a dairy. And of course also the guilt. I had killed her my mate. I killed her.

"Derek you didn't kill her Chris did and well you couldn't have done anything," I looked away maybe I hadn't pulled the trigger but I could have easily jumped infront of Chloe but I didn't. I turned away from my dad in the doorway,

"Just go away!" I heard retreating footsteps and the guilt returned. It brought friends. I had killed the one person in the world I could ever love.

**Simons POV**

I watched for days as Derek moaped around the room eat moarn sleep the routine he was getting into. Tori skipped in she was upset about what had happened but she wanted to be happy for Chloe. Chloe wouldn't want any of us moarning expesially not Derek but that didn't stop any of us. I had heard him cry almost everynight and I noticed that he had to change but how could he with out Chloe, "Derek?"

"Ya?" he looked up at me from a book,

"Well I know you have to change and you did only once without C-"

"Don't I was supposed to go alone on this one anyways,"

"Chloe would never have heard of it!" Derek flinched,

"I don't want to talk about any of this!" he got up and left the room I went and grabbed the book he had been reading flipping to the marked page

**Dear, Diary its late at night and I'm writing cause I feel I need to put my thoughts down sigh god**

**I don't want to sound all lovey dovey but I am even thinking it am but the way Derek makes me**

**feel how can I not be I really love him and he know where to press to get me to do what he wants**

I shuddered at Chloes words ew. I read on,

**I love him so much Diary you have no idea its like there is a world and inside that world is my world**

**and my world well its him.**

**Who else would it be after all I'm his mate he told me so and I am so happy to be I will be the only**

**girl he will ever love and care for my heart soars for this but at the same time if anything were to**

**happen to me he would blame himself and I couldn't live with that I would want him to move past**

**me. He could date another girl move on but with this whole mate thing he won't be able and though**

**this thought thrills and scares me I am overjoyed and I hope for us to last...well...pretty much...forever!**

**I'm smiling like a freak Dairy,**

**Oh GTG he is at my door : )**

**Love Chloe 3**

I couldn't help but smile Chloe writing was sqribbled across the pages I put it back knowing that this was Dereks now. I turned away from it I knew I had to get Derek happy but I could wait till he was ready the strawberry blonde was still on my mind too.

**Chloes POV**

I couldn't help myself I returned to spy on him. He was hunched over speeding to the woods. The change the first after I "died". I followed my pack bumping on my back. I snuck into the forest and folded Derek's discarded clothing climbing into a tree I watched the black wolf run around before jumping from tree to tree until I found where the crew and I were staying that night a small tree house.


	3. Planning to Take Over

**Planning to Take Over  
><strong>

**A.N)-  
><strong>

**The new characters are all the people that Chloe knew from the E.G building just pretend she freed them and they kept in touch ok!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chloes POV<strong>_

_I couldn't help myself I returned to spy on him. He was hunched over speeding to the woods. The change the first after I "died". I followed my pack bumping on my back. I snuck into the forest and folded Derek's discarded clothing climbing into a tree I watched the black wolf run around before jumping from tree to tree until I found where the crew and I were staying that night a small tree house._

"Chloe," I looked up into Chirs's brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked and he frowned,

"Your playboy decided he wants to hunt me,"

"Shit!" I swore, "we better move then."

"And Chlo,"

"What!" I asked mad now,

"Well the Edison Group is at it's weakest if we use that link now then we could destroy and pretend to be them getting information on the Cable!"

"Let's move then," he nodded and gathered Lanky, Amalie, Jane and Valarie. Once they were all updated on the plan we started to move before Lanky spoke up,

"Is someone following us?" he asked and I looked around,

"Jane," I whispered and she nodded confirming that I was indeed invisable to everyone but her eyes. I looked around and Lanky sniffed the air,

"Werewolf," he confirmed and Chris stiffened looking at Jane who nodded again, "werewolf!" Lanky sang,

"Come on Lanky keep moving!" Amalie demanded but he didn't move,

"Weeerreeeewollllllfff!" he sang again, "come on pup!" I glanced as some bushes moved and was stunned once again on how simply sexy Derek was. His black hair sweeping over his black eyes,

"I believe you and I have some unfinished business," his voice boomed anger and dispair rolling off of him in waves,

"I believe we don't!" Chris yelled back and I saw Valarie's face scrunch up from where she stood beside me and suddenly Derek was knocked out Valarie walking towards us from his feet,

"Well done Val!" Jane screamed and Valarie smiled shrugging,

"It was easy," she told us and we followed her farther into the bushes with one last look at Derek.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the Edison Group's building in Buffolo **(A/N- is that where they are?) **it was still destroyed with some workers but behind it was the real building the new upgraded E.G building we snuck closer and I summoned Liz,

"Can you get us the map?" I asked and she nodded,

"Right away sargent," she teased saluting me. It was three minutes later that she came back with the map, "two guys saw me with it I knocked them out cold though!" She sounded extatic and I opened the map,

"Ok so..." I paused and Chris took the map from my hands rolling his eyes,

"Let me figure it out!" We all leaned on the wall and let Chris mumble to himself before we heard his call, "yareka!" He yelled and we all walked towards him,

"What?" I asked,

"We go in at nine ok?" I nodded and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sat up in the forest and I remembered why I was here I had smelt Chloe on my clothes last night and had wandered out here to think. Smelling her and others including that _Chris_ I followed it until I found them I remember yelling at them and then I woke up here. I rubbed my forehead standing I headed back to the hotel where my dad was seathing pacing back and forth.


	4. Close Call!

Close Call

**A.N)-**

**Hey guys so this story is going to be quite short or quite long either way I am spending more time on my other stories they are more popular then this one but please read them and you won't be bored (not like you are ;) plus I update less seeing as I am in Costa Rica for Christmas and with Christmas coming up I am getting my christmas oneshots ready to release on Christmas Eve night (TOMORROW) at twelve so sorry this chapter is super short I hate short chapters but better that than nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Chloe's POV<em>**

_It wasn't long until we arrived at the Edison Group's building in Buffolo _**_(A/N- is that where they are?) _**_it was still destroyed with some workers but behind it was the real building the new upgraded E.G building we snuck closer and I summoned Liz,_

_"Can you get us the map?" I asked and she nodded,_

_"Right away sargent," she teased saluting me. It was three minutes later that she came back with the map, "two guys saw me with it I knocked them out cold though!" She sounded extatic and I opened the map,_

_"Ok so..." I paused and Chris took the map from my hands rolling his eyes,_

_"Let me figure it out!" We all leaned on the wall and let Chris mumble to himself before we heard his call, "yareka!" He yelled and we all walked towards him,_

_"What?" I asked,_

_"We go in at nine ok?" I nodded and he smiled._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Derek's POV<em>**

_I sat up in the forest and I remembered why I was here I had smelt Chloe on my clothes last night and had wandered out here to think. Smelling her and others including that Chris I followed it until I found them I remember yelling at them and then I woke up here. I rubbed my forehead standing I headed back to the hotel where my dad was seething pacing back and forth._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

We were breaking in that night I was terrified and excited at the same time as I snuck in through the vent following Liz that was my job I was supposedly freeing a girl named Christina and Kaylee they were twin sister who were 13 they were shamans and apparently they both had an element as well Kaylee's was fire and Christina's was water I fell with a thump into there room and on cue they screamed,

"Sh!" I told them and they both shut up, "get up there!" I hissed pointing at the vent they nodding and I helped them up but apparently they didn't need it as the jumped and grabbed onto the edge heaving themselves over they had to help me up though and I led them to the exit.

"So we go straight and take our first left out and there are people there waiting for us?" they asked at the same time (creepy much) and I nodded they smiled brightly and started down there ways well I found Shay and Jay. Shay was a female werewolf and Jay was a male sorcerer,

"Jay!" I whispered down into his room but he didn't move, "Jay up in the vent I'm here to save you!" I hissed and he looked up at me nodding his head,

"Shay?" he asked as I helped him up into the shaft,

"Next!" We crawled down to the next level and I opened the shaft at the girls room, "Shay were here to save you!" She looked at the door and we watched as it opened and I gasped as Kit walked through,

"Shay were here to save you," Kit told her and she locked eyes with him backing up,

"Get out!" she hissed at him and Derek stepped around him,

"Shay I'm Derek Souza I was an Edison Group werewolf experiment as well were truly here to save you."

"I trust her more!" she hissed pointing up at me and Jay and I ducked out of sight, "she saved Jay first she obviously sent that damned ghost in here." I smirked and looked at Liz who shrugged,

"What girl?" Derek asked and I winked at Jay who raised an eyebrow I waved him off,

"Do you have a necromancer with you?" Shay asked them I and leaned over the edge to see Derek's pained expression,

"She was murdered by a guy named Chris," I bit my tongue and watched Shay run and jump heaving herself over the edge of the shaft I crawled quickly as Shay closed the vent on them I heard the thumping as someone banged on the vent I heard it smash and looked behind me to see Derek's eyes on me just before I turned the corner,

"Left," I told Jay and he crawled up,

"Derek!" I heard someone scream and I instructed Jay on where to go and soon we were out and Derek was no where behind us,

"That everyone?" Chris asked and I nodded,

"Quick we got to move Derek almost saw me,"

"Derek was here?" Chris asked and swore, "I'm Chris this is Chloe, Jane, Lanky and Valkyrie." Chris introduced us all and Shay raised an eyebrow,

"Chris that guy Derek said you killed there necromancer,"

"That would be me," I told them the story and they all nodded at me,

"I would do the same for Kaylee/Christina," the twins said at the same time about one and the other,

"Were building an army to take down the Edison Group and the Cabal you guys in?" I asked Shay nodded eagerly and Jay followed her,

"Can we think about it?" Kaylee asked and Christina nodded in agreement with her sister,

"Of course." Chris told them and I smiled nodding, "we should get moving!" He told us and we ran into the forest to find shelter for tonight tomorrow we got cars!

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV (His POV will usually be extremely short just so you know what he is thinking)<strong>

I swear I saw her but Dad wouldn't let me pursue her not after what happened yesterday I sighed and walked back to the car all the supernaturals were free'd and I smelt Chris as I left I couldn't help but wonder why he was here what he wanted I sighed and tried to sleep. But my dreams were only haunted by the death of a certain blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes.


	5. Month Later

Month Later

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry took me so long been on that cliff if you know what I mean :) there is a story I was writing and then everything went POOF and gone with the wind trying to remember what I wrote but I can't seem to so if any of you are reading The Blizzard it might be awhile sorry! I have half the story in my brain but still remembering the chapters slowly soon I shall be done the entire story and will send out a few extra chapters for all the Mondays I have missed :'(**

**Anyways what am I doing talking about The Blizzard! HERE WE ARE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

We were staying in tents at a campsite that was long ago deserted we had over thirty people recruited and still needed more. Slowly the Cabal and Edison Group were slowing down with their work as we destroyed more and more of their sites after rescuing the people but it wasn't enough. I knew our next step but I wasn't ready what if I put them in danger again how could I do that to them.

"Chloe we have over thirty people here we can protect them!" Chris tried to reason with me and I sighed finally agreeing to what they said I knew it would happen at one point why not now? Chris smiled and walked around the car opening the car door for me we were parked outside their rented house he nodded at me and I climbed out walking slowly towards the house Chris on one side Valkyrie on the other in case things went bad and she had to freeze the place. I sighed and pressed my index finger to the doorbell,

"I'll get it!" Tori's cheerful voice sounded through the house and I wanted to turn around and run to protect them,

"Not now Chloe stay you have to for them for everyone." I bit my lip but nodded and waited for the door to open. It did and Tori stood there her eyes swept over us and landed no Chris,

"You!" She pointed at him and then glared, "Simon!" She yelled flicking her wrist she binded Chris. Simon ran around the corner Derek and Kit close behind they followed her hand to Chris and both glared,

"You have some nerve to show your face here." Derek growled and Valkyrie snorted,

"He can't reply in a binding spell." I looked at her and she at me, "Jane." She whispered and I looked behind me to see Jane smile at me nodding I sighed.

"Were here to talk." Jane told them and they glared, "we have information for you."

"Your gifts?" Kit asked and Valkyrie smiled,

"I can stop time." She informed them,

"I can make myself and others invisible." She told them and they nodded looking at Chris,

"Kitsune." Valkyrie told them and they nodded opening the door wider and unfreezing Chris we walked in everyone sat down and Chris patted the arm wrest of the couch moving his arm so I could sit.

"What are you here for?" Derek growled and Jane looked at the others,

"To ask for your help in destroying the Cabal."

"They're also known as the Saint Clouds?" Valkyrie added and Kit nodded,

"The major version of the Edison Group." He filled in the others,

"Yes that's why Chloe died." Chris added and Derek glared,

"You killed her!" He shouted and Chris shook his head,

"No I killed an illusion it was the only way to keep the real Chloe safe was if the Saint Clouds thought she was dead so they would stop hunting her and leave you guys alone." Derek raised an eyebrow,

"So what your telling me is that the real Chloe is alive and well."

"In the flesh!" I told them and they all jumped I giggled slightly and Jane rolled her eyes,

"We agreed you could be here Chloe but you were supposed to remain silent." I sighed and looked at Jane who shrugged and I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key she laughed and nodded at Chris to continue,

"As I was saying before the interruption." He glared in my direction and I smiled, "she is alive and she must remain invisible until we return to camp it's so they don't find out." Derek looked at Jane,

"Your doing this?" He asked and she nodded they continued their conversation until Liz showed up and started waving her arms around I tried mouthing to her but she glared,

"I can't understand that!" She hissed and I glared pointing at Jane and she shook her head, "I don't care this is important!"

"How important?" I whispered and she smiled,

"Amalie raised a demon she thought it would help."

"She what!" I cried out in disbelief and Chris hit me I looked at Jane who glared at me and suddenly everyone was staring at me or where I was supposed to be, "Liz told me Amalie raised a demon." I hissed and Valkyrie sighed squinting her eyes and freezing everyone in the room but Jane, Chris and I. Liz of course wasn't affected,

"What kind?"

"Liz?" I asked and she sighed shrugging her shoulders,

"I just know it was big scary and everyone was in danger cause her control is slipping!"

Valkyrie unfreeze!" I hissed and she did,

"What the-" Derek started but Chris interrupted him,

"We need to know if you in or not?" He asked and I hit him,

"Patience is a virtue!"

"One I don't have!" He hissed and I laughed getting up I walked over to Jane and she nodded getting up as well,

"We must go now come or don't."

"I really hope you'll come." I whispered no one moved and then Derek spoke up,

"I'm going." Simon nodded in agreement and so did Tori they looked at their father who sighed but nodded his agreement,

"We'll pick you up in half an hour be ready." Chris told them before we started out of the house,

"Did she say anything else?" he asked me and I sighed,

"Not much just that it was big black scary and deadly we better hurry before it gets lose she's losing control." Jade nodded and we hurried faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

All we could hear was her voice as they left calling out commands and giving details I hurried up to my room packing my bag quickly. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands thinking rolling through the death of Chloe like it was film in my head. The only thing that stuck out to me was when Chris asked if she was 'Ready' as if was she ready to see herself die. I turned in time to see Tori and Simon walk into my room they both sat on my bed clearly in thought as well,

"Do you think it was really her?" Tori asked and I shrugged I couldn't smell her I only heard her when she spoke sighing Simon leaned on Tori who leaned on me we'd grown closer since Chloe's death not like girlfriend close the only one for me would be Chloe. Chloe forever and always and I had to go to see if she was there if she was alive.

"I have to see her I have to know if she really is alive I won't spend the rest of my life in wonder." Simon nodded and Tori sighed,

"So we go." They both got up and left the room. I stood grabbing my bag I followed them down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So far so good my inspiration for this story has gone up! YAY ME!**


	6. These Moments

These Moment

**A/N: Hey I'm back. This story has been waiting a long time for the next chapter. It's short, sweet and the next one will be a sugary sweet...well we will see. I'm not good at writing the sappy romance or the lemons if I do say so myself. Help appreciated if you want one.**

**Kelley Armstrong owns everything that has come from The Darkest Powers Series. Everything else is my own work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

The car pulled up again in our driveway again, this was the moment. The moment I'd been waiting what seemed like forever for. We had the car loaded and ready to go in less then five minutes. The car ride felt like forever, there wasn't much room in the back with Simon stuck between Tori and I. As we drove all I could think about was Chloe. Was I happy to finally be able to see her? Of course. Was I furious she'd faked her death and hid from us? Definitely. That however was my problem, all the way there I was seething in anger, fiddling from nervousness and was restless in excitement. Who thought a werewolf could ever feel so much in one minute. It all came down to Chloe. Was I mad at her? Could I forgive her? Those answers had never seemed as foggy as they were right now. However...the car had finally stopped.

I nearly mauled over my siblings to get out of the van. Thankfully I didn't need to, as my siblings seemed to be in a rush to get out as much as I was.

"Derek." Tori whispered halting just outside the door. I looked out to see tents, the campsite was massive and there standing in the center was Chloe. She was grinning ear to ear as we stepped out of the van. Her scent filled my nostrils and my entire body was telling me to run to her side. Within moments I was, she was within my reach.

"Derek." She whispered my name like a prayer from her lips. She was beautiful, the same Chloe I remembered. I wanted to reach out and hold close forever she was mine, is mine and always will be mine.

"You faked your death." I replied and she looked down at her hands clutched at her waist nodding her head softly.

"Derek I'm sorry," I turned and walked back to the van. I wasn't interested in hearing any of her petty excuses. She'd stolen my heart and broken it so simply, "Derek!" She called after me I could feel her small hand grabbing at my sweater sleeve. I knew I couldn't stay mad at her for long, but damn it I was going to try my hardest.

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet Chloe. Please leave me alone." I growled brushing her hand away and quickly grabbing my bags. I followed Chris to the tent I'd be staying at not looking back at the woman I loved. Well that was until I entered her tent, I could tell it was hers from her scent. The tent was spelled the outside looked small but inside it was like a house. A house of Chloe, her scent, her pictures, her stuff.

"This is where you'll be staying Derek." Chris told me, "the two of you are mates, better you get your argument settled now rather then one of you really die." I sighed setting my stuff down beside the dresser. He was right, I knew that but I was a werewolf and we are stubborn creatures.

"Derek?" Chloe called to me from outside the tent, "can I come in?" She asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, it's your place after all." I muttered watching the "wall" where the tent flap was open and she stepped in.

"I could say sorry a thousand times but I don't think it'll do much." She whispered meeting my eyes and I nodded.

"We'll make it through this, we always do." I replied holding my hand out for hers. I needed to feel her skin, make contact, and make sure she's alive. As soon as her palm hit my own I pulled her into me causing her small frame to crash into my large one. I pulled her up onto my lap keeping her firmly in my warm arms.

"You mean the world to me." She whispered into my chest and I felt my entire being relax. She was here. Our mate was here in my arms and now everything was right. The world was in harmony again. Or at least my world was.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

He held me like I was a feather or a glass vase. Tight enough that I couldn't escape but, not enough to crush me, he was holding me. Derek Souza was holding me in his arms and nothing felt more right. I was home.

"Will you help us?" I asked and he nodded before kissing down my neck.

"Whatever you want love, it'll be yours." He replied pulling my jacket off as he spoke. He nuzzled my neck leaving a kiss here and there as he went he cherished me. Loved me. Dear God I'd missed this, missed his touch, his scent.

"I love you Derek." I replied kissing below his jaw as I did so.

"I love you so much more Chloe." He replied kissing my temple before pulling my shirt off, "and I'm going to show you just how much I did." With that he kissed down my collarbone taking off every item of clothing that crossed his path. Tonight we would become one, and I was never more ready for this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. It was short I am so very sorry for that. I have been writing all day to update all my stories. Please stay tuned for an update! I plan to write every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday which are my three days off work. I may also write before or after I work Friday-Monday. Thanks!**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	7. Plan of Action, Has no Action?

**To Protect the Ones We Love We Go to Extreme Ends  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey all hope you like this chapter!<strong>  
><strong>All characters are from Kelley Armstrong's amazing Darkest Powers series. Some characters are OC's.<strong>

* * *

><p>Plan of Action, Has No Action?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

We'd finally begun to agree on things. Like who was going with whom (Derek was refusing to leave my side so he went with me of course) and where each team would go. Which building they were sent to destroy and which building held people who could become more allies.

"I suppose there is more work put into battle plans then I thought." Simon brought up one night at dinner. Since they'd returned we'd grown accustomed to sitting around the same table for breakfast, lunch and dinner. There was a lot to catch up on and not enough time to explain everything.

"Chloe?" Chris called for me and I looked up at him following him off to the side as Derek watched us. "We're going north." He instructed me and I looked back at my family.

"North?" I said and I knew Derek could hear me he shut his eyes for a moment as Chris sighed behind me,

"Is it necessary to ask him?" He asked and I nodded, "then just get over here Souza." Derek stood saying something to his Dad before walking to us.

"So?" I prodded and Derek wrapped an arm around my waist.

"North should be fine." He told Chris who glared at him.

"Wasn't asking you." He snapped back and Derek looked down at me.

"Well, Derek and I converse before we decide what to do. It's what couples do." I replied and Derek began to play with my hair. Sort of like a puppy would and I held back a giggle at that thought.

"Couples, bleh! I liked the devious ruthless Chloe a lot better."

"She's still here, she just doesn't need to be ruthless to decide where to be ruthless."

"Fair enough. So we're conquering the largest of the Clouds buildings first which means there is a high chance of actually running into Saint Cloud himself."

"Wait what!?" Derek yelled and I looked up at him.

"Did you not hear the research?" I asked and he looked back at our family, "we'll also have Val, Chris and a few others with us. We'll be fine."

"We could die though."

"Chris you're not helping!" I scolded him as Derek began to fret more leaning more on his left foot then his right. The thing about Derek was his subtle movement; leaning to the left meant literally everything.

He was worried, sad, mad, annoyed, stressed or jealous. Leaning to the right meant he was, blissful, peaceful, happy and calm. Then he was usually neutral for everything else and surprisingly he stood up straight whenever he did a math question.

"I'm going to finish breakfast." Derek said dragging me back to the table with him.

"What if we really do see Saint Cloud?" I whispered and he shrugged.

"I suppose we'll have to take him hostage or kill him."

"Well I'm tired of death." I replied sitting down beside Tori with a sigh, "I deal with too much death as it is."

"Well that is kinda what you are." Tori told me and I couldn't help but wonder if she meant because I'd faked my own death or because I was a necromancer.

* * *

><p>I'd sent Liz in first like usual just to scope out the surrounding. The only problem was she wasn't coming back, we'd been crouched down here for at least half an hour.<p>

"Forget it Chloe lets just go in."

"No," Derek argued with Chris, "think about it rationally Chris if even Liz can't return then it'd be even more dangerous for us."

"Grow some balls Derek." He replied reaching out to pull on the rope signally the first attack, "this isn't the first time I've done this." I sighed standing up and opening the ventilation system.

"Come on," I replied sneaking through the system searching for a way in.

"Chloe!" I heard Derek's voice call and looked back at him.

"Follow Chris, we'll meet in the center. Come on Tori." I started crawling farther into the center of the building.

"Why are we crawling through vents?" Tori asked, "this is disgusting."

"Oh please Tori it's just the ventilation system, I can suggest the sewers next time if you'd rather."

"Don't you dare!" She snapped as I pushed the vent opening into the room below.

"All clear." I hissed swinging down into the empty hallway.

"Now where do we go?" She asked and I shrugged,

"Open as many doors as we can," I replied pulling the door to my left open to find it empty, "see what we can find."

"These are empty." Tori called from the other end of the hall.

"This one too." And that was how we began opening doors and searching.

"Got someone!" She called and I moved to look in behind her. The room was dark and I nudged Tori farther in.

There was a scraping sound and then I heard the floor creak. Something was in here, however there was no telling what it could be.

"Were here to help you."

"I should hope so." A deep voice replied as the light flicked on and the door slammed behind us. As my eyes adjusted I noticed Liz was floating in the room, she wasn't moving and her eyes looked dead. Which for a ghost is rather difficult.

The man who spoke was at least 5'8, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was void of emotion like he didn't want us to know what he was thinking when we entered. He had an air around him like he was more important then everyone and his eyes were glancing between Tori and I.

"Saint Cloud." I hissed and he grinned at us nodding his head. I couldn't help but detest the man even more to openly admitting he was the man who singularly destroyed our lives.

"Take a seat girls." He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk.

"Why should we?" Tori asked as I pulled the chair back and sat down. Skipping over Tori's useless question.

"How did you freeze Liz?" I asked and he looked at me,

"I can teach you Chloe, there is so much I want to teach you." He replied moving to take my hand which I pulled back from.

"That's just too bad there is no way she'd stay with you." Tori snapped and then the door flew open.

"Chloe?" Derek said looking around his eyes flickering in worry only relaxing when he noticed us, and then his eyes stopped on Saint Cloud. "You."

"Ah, Derek I was wondering how long it'd take you to sniff us out." He commented and I rolled my eyes, "please join us take a seat."

"Get up." He growled, "either you come willingly or we kill you."

"I understand you're anger, all of you are mad but it's not what you think. The Cabal had no part in the Edison Groups vicious plans."

"Bullshit!" Tori replied, "You're just trying to weasel your way out. The Cabal created the Edison Group to get away with torture and murder!"

"I had no part in the creation, yet the Cabal gave them money and files. I had no idea what she was going to do with them." He told us standing and moving around the table, "take me a hostage but think this through I've instructed all my guards to leave and the only people here are here because they have come to learn there abilities. Everyone here has signed themselves in, and we give them the best care until they control it or they want to leave."

"Just turn around." Tori said, "I'll bind his arms."

"If it's not your fault who is running the E.G?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Brilliant Chloe, I heard you liked films can you see the plot line here?"

"You don't get to know me."

"My ex-wife started the group and I trusted her. I let her do whatever she wanted it was too late by the time I realized it. I've done everything I can to diminish the business that she's spread across the world."

"Bull-"

"He's telling the truth." Tori cut into Derek, "truth spell."

"I had to start within my own company to find the rats sending her my information."

"I don't believe him." Derek replied and I shrugged.

"He's coming willingly like you asked." I replied taking his hand in my own. Kissing his cheek he stared at Saint Cloud pushing him to walk in front.

"Lead us out then." Derek replied and we all followed suite behind the blonde man.

We weren't far from the other even I could tell because I could hear them around the corner muttering something about Derek.

"Did they insult you?" I asked and Derek shrugged, "Derek?"

"Just wondering where I ran off too."

"There you are Derek don't take off next time dude." Chris said as he turned the corner his eyes locking in on Saint Cloud.

"Who's that?" Simon said moving to stand by Chris pointing at Saint Cloud.

"Who do you think?" Someone spoke up, "it's Silly Saint Cloud."

"You're a lot bigger then the last time I saw you Chris." Mr. Cloud said staring at Chris who glared at him.

"Shut up old man." He snapped back, "tell me what lies are you telling these guys? Did you tell them your sob story?"

"Christopher-"

"Shut up Cloud, no one wants to hear about how it's not your fault cause it is!" Val yelled out and I looked up at Derek.

"I used a truth spell." Tori said and Chris looked from Cloud to her.

"He could just be finding ways around it." Someone suggested and Tori glared in their direction.

"Excuse me, are you calling my spells incompetent! Say that to my face you worm!"

"Tori calm down, anger won't help you control your gift-"

"Don't talk to her!" Simon yelled standing up for his sister against Mr. Cloud.

"Enough!" A deep voice yelled over us and I froze. I knew that voice, I've always known that voice.

That was the tone he used when I was in trouble. Like when I dragged mud into the house and across the white carpet. When I broke one of the picture frames of Mom because I just wanted a closer look at her. Yes I knew that voice _very _well.

"Dad?" I called out as he strolled towards us. As he got closer I started to notice him more, the same green eyes that stared down at me when I was little. The brown hair that always seemed to be the color of my favorite milk chocolate bars.

"Chloe." He whispered pulling me into a hug, "I was so worried when George St. Cloud told me you were missing." I froze in his arms.

"You two know each other?" I asked as Derek pulled me away from my father with a growl.

"Yes. I've known you for a long time Chloe." St. Cloud spoke up, "perhaps later we can talk about it." He suggested and I moved farther back into Derek.

"You, you betrayed me?" I asked looking at my father, my own father who betrayed me! He sighed looking from me to Derek.

"Perhaps we could discuss this later. All of it in private."

"Oh trust me we will. Extensively and excruciatingly painful if I have it my way." I hissed taking Derek's hand in mine.

"Well…I guess we have to hostages to bring back to camp." Chris said giving me a sad smile as I pulled Derek away from the crowd.

"You alright?" He asked and I shook my head, "you will be. I promise that love." He whispered pulling me into his chest as he kissed my forehead.

"You don't need to promise that Derek. I know as long as I have you, I'll always get better and be happy." I grinned up at him, "as cheesy as that sounds."

"Well I could make it even? Would you like me to ask if it hurt when you-" I covered his mouth with mine before pulling away.

"Please don't finish that cheesy pick up line."

"Personally I just think it's horrible." Tori said from behind me and I jumped turning to face her, "before the two of you suck face again we are leaving."

Derek and I nodded as we followed her outside and into one of the vans. I was relieved to notice that neither St. Cloud nor my father was in the one we were. I didn't think I could handle anything more today.

"Sleep." Derek whispered in my ear and I leaned on him, "I'll carry you to our tent love, don't worry about it." I yawned nodding my head as I felt his hand brush through my hair.

"Der?"

"Yes?" He asked moving his head to rest atop my own.

"I love you." I yawned again letting my eyes fall shut hearing him say,

"I love you more." Before I drifted off to sleep, hoping I'd never have to wake up and face the drama tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey all hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read my other work which as of now has all been updated! o.O I know right I UPDATED EVERYTHING!<strong>

**Stay tuned . **

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
